Snowball Slamdown!
Snowball Slamdown! is a two-part story that was published in Issue 37 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Katsumas *Poppets *Luvlis *Furis *Zommers *Diavlos *Ruby Scribblez *Roary Scrawl *Elder Furi *Furi Team Captain *Snowcrash *Beau Squiddly (name mention) Story Part One It was a crisp winter's day and the snow lay thick on Main Street, where the monsters were gathering for the annual Monstro City Snowball Slamdown. They had divided into five teams ready to do battle - Katsumas, Poppets, Luvlis, Furis and Zommers. The Diavlos, who couldn't throw a snowball before it turned to steam in their hot little hands, hovered above and cheered. "Who do you think will take the cup this year, Ruby?" asked Roary Scrawl. "Good question," drawled Ruby. "The Katsumas are hungry for the win, but never underestimate a Luvli. One waggle of their glittery stalks and it's all over." "That's why there's no magic allowed, just snowballs," Roary reminded her. "If you ask me, Team Zommer is in with a chance. When their throwing arms get ired, they can swap them for new ones!" There was a whine as a microphone was turned on, and the crowd turned towards where Elder Furi stood, clearing his throat. "Merry Twistmas, Moshi Monsters!" he announced, merrily. "Remember the golden rules. Three hits and you're out. Make it fun. Make it fair. And may the best monsters win. Now... LET THE SNOWBALL SLAMDOWN BEGIN!" The crowd roared as the first flurry of snowballs sailed overhead. The Slamdown teams dived for cover behind their snow forts and hurled their powdery projectiles. SPLAT! One of the Luvlis was sent tumbling after a direct hit from a grinning Katsuma. RAT-A-TAT! A Poppet went down under a hail of snowy missiles. FLUMP! A snowball landed perfectly in one of Zommer's empty eye sockets! The monsters were having a MONSTERific time! Only team Furi wasn't having fun. They were down to half their players already and they'd hardly got a shot in! "Snot fair!" moaned one of the grouchy furballs. "We're getting pummelled!" "Fall back, Furis," shouted their leader. "We need a plan if we don't want to end up in last place!" The team lolloped over to their snow fort and ducked down behind it while the battle raged on around them. "We'll never make it out in the open," said their leader, wisely. "What we need is the element of surprise." "How are we supposed to manage that," muttered another. "Not we," said the lead Furi, pointing. "HIM!" Part Two "Me?" asked a voice at the back. "Yes, you!" said the leader, beckoning the monster forward. "What's your name?" "Snowcrash," said the lumbering lummock. "But I don't know what you expect me to do!" "Don't you?" asked the leader. "Don't you think there's anything special about you at all? Come on, Moshi Monster! Look at yourself!" Snowcrash looked down at himself. His fingers were just as sausagey as the rest of the team's. His arms and legs were just as clumsy as everyone else's! His shaggy white fur... That was it! White fur! All the other Furis were as brown as Beau Squiddly's beard, but Snowcrash was white from head to toe... as white as snow! A few minutes later, Team Furi's plan was ready to put into action. On a signal from the rear, Snowcrash dropped down, flattened himself out on the snowy ground and began to wriggle like a worm towards the Luvli's snow fort. "OVER HERE!" yelloed the other Furi's distracting the Luvlis. "Come on,you cherry-headed chumps! You couldn't hit a barn door!" The Luvlis were so busy pelting the line of shouting Furis with snowball, that they didn't notice Snowcrash approaching. In fact, they didn't see him at all until he leapt up out of the snow right in front of them and peppered them with shot after snowy shot until every last member of Team Luvli was out of the competition! Then, quick as a flash, he dropped to his tummy again and slithered over to the Katsuma team's fort. They didn't stand a chance, and neither did the Zommers or the Poppets! Snowcrash moved from team to team like a ninja yeti, pounding the shocked monsters with snowballs until only he and the other Furis were left standing. "WE DID IT!" cried Snowcrash, triumphantly. "You did it, you mean," said his captain. "That was monsterific!" "You did indeed," said Elder Furi, shuffling over to hand the Snowball Slamdown trophy to a grinning Snowcrash. "A most remarkable performance, young monster. You're a hero!" Snowcrash stood holding the Slamdown cup high over his head, soaking up the cheers of the crowd. "A hero? Me?" he blushed. "Oh no. I was just in the white place at the white time." Category:Stories